Une Guerrière
by NeverBreak
Summary: When Harry Potter goes missing after that fateful Halloween, the world is thrown into chaos. Will Lily and James ever get to meet their son? What is the fate of the world and its occupants? Goes through Harry's first year. Not a HP/HG fic. Does follow canon for the most part, some things happen sooner than in the books.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK SO MY COMPUTERS REALLY STUPID SO INSTEAD OF MY AUTHOR NOTES BEING IN BOLD I'LL JUST CAPITALIZE THEM ALL. NOW THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, I'VE BEEN ON THIS SITE FOR A WHILE NOW BUT I FIGURED I'D GIVE IT A TRY. ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED JUST TRY FOR CONSTRUVTIVE CRITICISM AND POSITIVE FEEDBACK PLEASE. DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR AN I MAKING ANY PROFIT OFF OF THIS STORY!

Prologue

(Most of the following words come from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)

The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe. . . . And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions. . . . Not anger . . . that was for weaker souls than he . . . but triumph, yes. . . . He had waited for this, he had hoped for it. . . .

"Nice costume, mister!"

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away. . . . Beneath the robe he fingered tbe handle of his wand. . . . One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother . . . but unnecessary, quite unnecessary. . . .

And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet. . . . And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it. . . .

The curtains had not been drawn, he could quite clearly see the child. The small black-haired boy sat on the floor in his blue pajamas, laughing ad his blonde haired babysitter tickled him, a smile gracing her gorgeous face.

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but the woman did not hear it. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open.

He was over the threshold as he saw the blonde woman race up the stairs, screaming and crying. The child was in her arms. He followed behind calmly, in the end he would get them, just like he always did.

As he made it half way to the pair, the woman fell. She glanced back behind her and saw him before turning back to the child, who had landed softly a foot in front of her.

"Run Harry! Run! I'll be OK, just run!" She yelled. But the child remained staring at her stubbornly. She glanced behind her once more.

Three-quarters there . . .

"Go hide Harry, hide!" She cheered. The boy looked at her before running into a room at the end of the hall, standing in the doorway, watching.

He slowly approached the woman. Her blue eyes licked onto him. He could smell her fear as if it were something pleasant.

"Please don't hurt him, he's just a child!" She pleaded but her pleas fell on deaf ears. He smiled down at her before casting the spell. . . . "Avada Kedavra!"

Green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit up the walls making them look a sickly yellow. Her body fell to floor, merely 3 inches, as he turned to the boy who bolted into the room. He entered the room, the child's room.

His red eyes scanned the room, finally resting on the boy who stood in the corner, eyes wide and alert. He stood before the boy, taking him in. This was the boy who was destined to defeat him. He had power, he could sense it. The child would be exceedingly talented, a threat. And all threats must be eliminated.

He locked his eyes with the childs as he pointed it at the childs forehead. He wanted to see it happen. The boy's bright green eyes looked back at him. Defiance.

"Avada Kedavra!" And then he broke: The pain was unbearable, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He was nothing and as the child screamed in agony, he left, getting as far away from the boy as possible . . . The black-haired boy lay screaming in the floor before suddenly with a loud "Pop!", he was gone.

(Page Break)

Lily and James Potter stood talking with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, coats in hand, prepared to leave. As they moved to say there goodbyes a voice behind them cleared its throat, drawing the group of four attention.

Standing there was a teary eyed, broken Albus Dumbledore.

"There has been an attack on Godrics Hollow," he said and when he did his voice was hoarse and small.

And just like that, the world broke.


	2. Chapter 1: 10 years later

A/N: OK SO HERE IS THE OFFICIAL CHAPTER ONE.

10 Years Later

It had been 10 years since young Harry Potter had vanished off the face of the earth. 10 years of peace with no Voldemort.

On the morning of November 1st word had spread that Voldemort had meet his downfall in little Harry who had miraculously survived the Killing Curse. Then on November 2nd this rumor was said to be true by Albus Dumbledore. It was also stated that Peter Pettigrew had gotten a life sentence to Azkaban for betraying the Potters. In the weeks that followed, many Death Eaters were apprehended, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. who had tried but fortunately failed to drive Alice and Frank Longbottom insane via the Cruciatus curse.

Yet while this was all going on 5 people searched relentlessly for the Boy-Who-Lived. They searched the surrounding area of Godrics Hollow, the homes of Death Eaters, orphanages all throughout England, but Harry Potter was not to be found.

Meanwhile, a certain messy haired ten, soon to be eleven, year old boy sat on his bed with a book in hand. When Harry Potter had vanished all those years ago he had appeared at St. Marys Orphanage in Paris, France. He had, according to Miss Alexandria, arrived on the doorstep crying with nothing but a small blue, baby blanket in his hands. Miss Alexandria had said that she had found him with no note, appearing to be abandoned like all the other children.

But Harry didn't beleive this. What no one else knew was that little Harry could remember his parents. He had dreams of his mother singing to him at bed timre. Dreams of his father teaching him to ride a broomstick. Dreams of a man named Moony and a man who could turn into a black dog named Padfoot. He knew he was loved and that however he got to St. Mary's it was not because he was abandoned. That, he was sure of.

While his time at St. Mary's had not been entirely awful, it had not been ideal. Often Harry was the victim of the other boys. They would kick and hit him, all the while calling him names. One of their favorite names was Freak because Harry had no friends and could do strange things that others couldn't. Harry remembered a time when he was seven; he had wanted to run away after some older boys at school had made fun of him for being a strange, freaky, orphan. Yet just as he was sitting under the large oak tree in front of St. Mary's, a miracle happened.

It was when he had met Bellator.

~Flashback~

Harry sat under the oak tree, tears streaming down his face and his bag in hand. "They are only jealous, young child." A voice above him said. Harry turned his head up abruptly. There on one of the lower branches sat the most beautiful creature Harry had ever seen. It was a large bird with crimson feathers, and gold talons and a long golden tail.

"W-Who are you?" He asked tentatively. The large bird cocked its head to the side as if it were studying him.

"I am Bellator, young child. I am the Warrior phoenix. But the real question is why am I here." Said the beautiful bird before continuing. "I have been sent to you Harry Potter to simply prepare you. You have a tough future ahead of you dear child and I am here to guide you through it."

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry. The bird wasn't making any sense at all yet for some reason it he didn't find it odd that the bird was talking.

"Harry let me ask you, have you ever done anything strange when you felt rather strongly for a certain emotion? Something that just seemed to happen for no reason?" Bellator asked carefully, a phoenix smile appeared on his face. Could a phoenix even smile?

Harry pondered over Bellator's words. Come to think of it he had. Just last week Bobby Mitchell had been making fun of him for not having any parents and then suddenly by some strange force he had been pushed away, falling to the ground rather roughly. Then last year, during one of Miss Kate's lectures, her hair had turned teal blue, the exact color Harry had been thinking about.

Smiling, Harry nodded.

"Well, you see Harry, you're not the only person who can do this stuff. What you do is called magic. Magic is what witches and wizards can do. You're a wizard, Harry."

Harry stared blankly at Bellator. A wizard? Him? Yet somehow, he felt like he already knew this; it made perfect sense.

"I'm a wizard," Harry replied, awed.

"Yes and a very powerful one, I must say. You see Harry, I've bern watching you since you was born. For as long as I can remember you have been doing magic. Even wandless magic, which by itself it amazing. Harry you must understand something, for as long as there has been magic there has been evil, and goid. You have the magic, but what you do with it is your decision. Ever wizard starts on the same road but eventually you reach an impasse, a decision. Do you go left or right, light or dark, good or evil. Before you make that decision though, you must learn how to use your magic. Especially you, Harry, you must not only learn to use it but to go beyond the average wizard. In order to survive you must be a perfect fighter. A warrior. That is what I am here for. It is my job to train you, young child, to perfect your destiny."

Harry was stunned. Bellator was going to teach him magic? To be a perfect warrior? Something nudged Harry at the edge of his mind.

"What destiny?" He asked. Bellator studied him for a second before replying. He seemed to be choosing his words very carefully.

"First you must understand something Harry. 10 years ago there was a very powerful wizard named Tom Marvalo Riddle but he went by Lord Voldemort. You see this wizard believed that Muggles, non-magical people, were awful and Muggleborns, wizards born to Muggles, had no right to be magical therefore no right to learn magic. He believed that only complete magical beings with no muggle blood, purebloods, were the only ones who had a right to learn and do magic. The thing was that many purebloods agreed with this thus joining Voldemort and becoming known as Death Eaters. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were evil wizards, they tortured and killed many people. There was a light group who fought against Voldemort led by Albus Dumbledore, it was called the Order of the Phoenix. Your parents were in this group Harry." Said Bellator. Harry found himself subconsciously scooting closer.

"After 10 years of this war, it didn't look good for the light. While Voldemort and his followers kept growing, getting stronger, the light was dying. People were losing their will to fight. Like always, the only thing left was hope. And finally, when all looked lost, hope came.

"It came in the form of a small boy. You see this boy was said to be destined to defeat Voldemort as you can assume, when Voldemort heard of this child he sought to kill him." Bellator paused and looked at Harry, the tension in the air was thick. "On Halloween night, 1980, Voldemort went to Godrics Hollow, there he killed the boys babysitter, for his parents were at an Order meeting, then Voldemort turned his wand to his target, the boy. But when he sent the dreadful Killing Curse, it rebounded, destroying Lord Voldemort for the time being. That night two things became apparent: one, that for now Voldemort was gone thanks to a child and two, the boy had survived the Killing Curse, had disappeared. That boy was you, Harry." Bellator finished solemnly.

Harry stared up at his new friend. He had defeated the darkest wizard known and had survived?! It was impossible.

"M-Me?" He stuttered. It was unthinkable, how could this be happening?

"You, Harry. That is why I came. Voldemort will return one day and when he does you will be in grave danger. I want to help you, prepare you. I want to make you a perfect fighter, a warrior. You will be trained extensively, learning as much as possible. I can teach you how to defend not only yourself but others as well." Said Bellator before flying down and landing softly in front of Harry. "I can teach you to win Harry, to be a victor."

Harry stared at the bird before looking at his tattered shoes. Did he want to fight? To be a warrior? It would mean giving up his childhood, loosing this calm, innocence he currently possessed.

What did he want:peace or freedom?

Harry bore his gaze into Bellator's. Emerald locked onto black. When he spoke his words came in a quiet but firm tone.

"Teach me."

~End of Flashback~

And teach he did. For the next 3, almost 4, years Bellator taught him. Every night, while all the other children slept, Harry would wait patiently for the phoenix. At 11 o'clock sharp Bellator would appear in a burst of flames and take Harry to the training grounds, a place Bellator said only Harry could find. There Harry as much as he could by the best teachers.

Uncle G, as Harry called him, taught Harry how to duel, both magically and not. By the end, Harry was confident he could make Albus Dumbledore look like a toddler with a stick. Row taught him all about spells ftom many subjects throughout the world. Together, Harry perfected them to a tee. Aunt Puff taught Harry survival skills, about plants, and magical creatures. Harry was convinced he could survive on his own both normally and in the wild. Sal taught Harry about potions, ancient ruins, wizarding custom, rituals, blood magic, and the art of trickery. Harry could practically worm his way out of anything now. Mel taught him ancient magic that had been long forgotten, Occlumency, Legitimacy, and about stealth and tracking. Ragnok, the cheif goblin of Gringrotts, taught Harry about business and how to make weapons, a trick no other wizard knew how to do. Every day Harry worked on his physical fitness as well, both at night and during the day.

But even with all this training, Harry felt Bellator taught him the most. Bellator taught Harry to have fun. Every night Bellator took Harry to some unique place, which resulted in Harry learning many languages as well as their fighting techniques. Bellator also taught him how to be an Animagus and how to control his powers as a Metamorphagus, a rare skill they quickly found thanks to Ragnok. Bellator also taught him how to clear his head and mind of all emotions. Harry learned to have a say poker face and to pretend to be unfazed. That being said, very few things surprised him.

But on July 15, Harry was surprised.

His surprise came in the form of an oddly dressed man with half-moon spectacles and long, white hair and beard, a sickly looking man with stormy blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, a man with cheerful gray eyes and dark brown hair, a tall man with messy black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind some spectacles, and a beautiful red-haired woman with emerald eyes.

**A/N:Wow, that was a lot. OK tell me what you guys think, all reviews are acceptable. Any questions you have regarding the plot are welcomed as well, though I might not answer them just yet! Also I would love some writing tips.**

**-NeverBreak**

**P.S. Thanks to all tbat have favorited, followed, or reviewed this story, it means a lot to me.**


	3. update

**A/N: Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been having some issues and haven't found the time. I will be updating in about 2 weeks, promise. **

**Until then here's some things to think about.**

**1. Draco: blood traitor or not? It's OK if you want him to be canon but if you want a traitor Draco, he'll be Slytherin or Gryffindor, your choice.**

**2. Ron: should he be friends with Harry? I plan on incorporating the Weasleys especially the twins and Ginny but do you want them, Harry and Ron, to be best friends, its fine either way.( Harry will be best friends with Hermione though!)**

**3. Teaser: next chapter is of the Marauders and Lily leading up to finding Harry.**

**So please vote on 1 & 2, and ti4ps on writing 3 would ne nice. Again sorry.**

**-NeverBreak**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for your patience guys and sorry it took so long. To regards with Ron and Draco, there's an author's note at the bottom.**

**Chapter 2: Finding You**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For many, those who would see the Headmaster would simply see a tired old man sitting at his desk after a long day, but to those who knew him they would tell you that Albus Dumbledore did not tire easily.

No, they would see a man who looked like he had just found his reason for living. A man who had just found what he had been searching for his whole life. A man who would finally get to sleep after being awake for centuries.

This was in fact, what he was. For 10 years, Albus had looked for Harry Potter. Looked for every hint, every mention of his name, every clue as to where the boy was to no avail but today he had finally found it. Found the boy that had brought peace to the Wizarding World; the boy that had disappeared, causing many to mourn, he had been found at last. So much happiness would be brought onto those who had searched for Harry.

It was with that last thought that Dumbledore lifted his gaze up to meet the faces of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily and James Potter. It was with that thought that he smiled at them and held up the letter covered in green ink. And with that thought that he said the words he had longed to say for 10 years.

"We found him. We found Harry."

And he knew, as he watched Lily burst into tears and the three marauders grin, that that last thought was true in more ways than one.

**A/N: I know it's short but this seemed to be a good place to stop. Now on to other things.**

**Ron: Most seem to want him and Harry not to be best friends but I figured that Ron would just kind of be there and then be more involved around 5th year. He won't be criticized because I don't hate Ron. What do you think? Your opinions are appreciated.**

**Draco: Looks like he's going to be a blood traitor. Now he won't be immediate friends with Harry, it'll take time, but he will eventually, sort of, get there. House wise: Gryffindor or Slytherin?**

**Pairings: Based off of one of the reviews I've decided to bring this up. I plan on doing all 7 years so there will be pairings. A definite is Remus and Tonks as well as Harry and Ginny. The other ones you can choose.**

**Until next time,**

**-NeverBreak**


End file.
